


smile for me

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight oneshots - fluff [6]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Class Assignment, F/F, Fluff, Model, Photo, Photography, Smile, date, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: angela needs a model for her photography project, and turns to her girlfriend leah for help





	smile for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

leah sat on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her, reading a book. her girlfriend, angela, leaned against her, working on a photography project on her laptop. leah would occasionally steal glances at the screen, admiring angela's work. she had done a photoshoot with her younger brothers for her portraiture class's "family" assignment, and was now working on editing the best photos. 

"ugh!" angela suddenly said, slamming her laptop closed and pushing it towards the end of the couch, near her feet. she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, pulling the hood of her jacket over them.

"babe? is everything okay?" leah asked with a smile, putting the bookmark in her book and setting it to the side. she moved to cradle angela's head in her lap and bent to kiss her forehead.

"yeah," angela said, letting leah play with her long, black hair. "i just don't think i have enough photos of my brothers to show my professor," she lamented, reaching up to take one of leah's hands.

"do you want to go back to your house to try to get some more pictures?" leah suggested.

"no, there's no way i'm going to get them to be still long enough for another photoshoot. besides, i want to be with you right now," angela said, twisting up to look into leah's eyes. she leaned in for a kiss before quickly pulling away. "wait, can i take pictures of you?" she asked, sitting up on the couch, a look of excitement crossing her beautiful features.

"really?" leah asked, furrowing her brow. 

"yeah, lee. you're beautiful. you'd make a great model. and you're absolutely part of my family," angela said, blushing and looking down at the couch at the last sentence. leah smiled and placed her hand gently underneath angela's chin, and pulled her face up to her's for another kiss. when it ended, leah stood up off of the couch.

"human or wolf form?" leah asked with a laugh.

"definitely human. i'm not explaining to my professor how i managed to get that close to a wolf! 'it's just a thing my girlfriend does sometimes,' probably isn't an acceptable answer!" angela said, laughing as she reached for her laptop again. she opened it and began to make sure that all of the photos were saved to her computer first. they may not all work for her assignment, but she could never have too many photos of her brothers. 

"want me to wear anything specific?" leah asked as she turned to walk down the short hallway to her room to change out of the sweatpants and sports bra she had been lounging in all day. 

"uh, not really. something simple?" angela answered, concentrating on the images on her laptop. she cleared her memory card of the photos she had taken that day and pulled the card from its slot in her computer. her camera bag was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. she grabbed it from the table and pulled her camera out, sliding the memory card into the proper slot. the battery had been at a little over half after her morning's photoshoot, so she hadn't bothered to charge it. she sighed regretfully at that, as she hadn't realized she would need it again so soon. she put the camera back in the bag anyway and checked for the backup battery, just in case.

leah walked out of her room just then, wearing a pair of jeans and white tank top. she had also put on a brown sweater, with the intention of giving it to angela if the day got too cold while they were out. "ready to go angie?" she asked as she walked into the living room. angela looked up to answer and stopped. "everything okay? do i look okay?" leah asked, looking down at her outfit to see if there were any stains or something she didn't see at first.

"no, you're perfect," angela said, stepping forward to wrap her arms around leah. she hugged her back, and then stepped away.

"enough of that," she said, clearing her throat. "we need to get going if you want to have any good light left," leah said, walking to the door to pull on her combat puts. angela stepped into her sneakers and they walked out of the house together, hand in hand.

"so what do you need me to do?" leah asked, after they were a little bit away from the house. she figured the plan was to go to the beach and get the pictures there, but angela had stopped walking and begun to take her camera out of the bag and set it up.

"hold on, i need to check the light," angela said, pointing the camera towards leah and snapping a quick photo. she examined it, adjusted some of the settings, and then took another photo. she smiled at this one. "okay, i'm good," angela said, bringing the camera up to her face to look through the viewfinder. 

leah walked a few more paces and then sat down on a tree stump across the road from her house. angela took a few different pictures of that, moving closer and further away and getting various angles. leah watched her, a few giggles escaping her mouth.

"what's so funny?" angela asked, between shots.

"nothing. it's just fun watching you work. you bite your lip when you're concentrating on something. it's really cute," leah said, smiling at her.

"you're really cute," angela flirted back, blushing and ducking behind her camera.

"i'm not cute, i'm handsome," leah called back, laughing as she stood up. "where do you want to go now?" she asked, taking angela's hand again.

"can we go into the woods?" angela asked. "the trees would make such a lovely background."

"anything you want babe. let's go!" leah responded, turning to walk into the woods. once they were far enough in that they couldn't see the road anymore, leah let go of angela's hand and immediately began to climb the nearest tree. angela laughed as she adjusted the settings on her camera again to account for the darkness that the trees caused. there was still plenty of light even as the sun was close to setting, but it was dimmer under the trees.

leah stopped once she was high enough in the tree and looked down to angela, posing for a few pictures. angela again went to get different angles, even carefully climbing a few branches up the tree to get a better shot, carefully keeping an eye on her camera the whole time. once she was satisfied, she climbed down and stood on the ground again. leah followed angela down the tree, and jumped down rather than climbing the last couple of branches down.

"show-off," angela muttered, rolling her eyes as leah landed safely on the ground next to her.

"yeah, but i'm your show-off," leah said, kissing the top of angela's head as she put her arm around her shoulders. "what next, boss?" she asked.

angela thought for a moment. "would you mind sitting or kneeling on the ground next to the tree?" angela asked, pointing to the area where she wanted leah to go.

"anything you need," leah said, going to where angela was pointing. she tried a couple of different positions and poses, letting angela get plenty of shots of each. once angela was satisfied, leah took her hand again and they walked back onto the beah.

leah posed in the sand at the edge of the waterline this time. she took her boots off and stood ankle-deep in the water, allowing the water to lap around her feet. she then gave her sweater to angela, who had begun to get goosebumps in the chill of the wind on the beach. she asked leah to lay down on a rock near the edge of the water, and let her hair dangle off of the side, the ends of the short cut just touching the top of the water. they played around in the water for a long time, with angela getting plenty of photos. she loved the way the setting sun glinted off of the water, and leah had no shortage of ways to pose and play in the water she had grown up around.

as the sun neared the edge of the horizon, angela's camera beeped and shut off as the battery died. "i guess we're done!" angela called to leah, who had rolled up her jeans to above her knees and had gotten pretty far out into the water. she began to wade her way back to the beach and to angela, who began to carefully pack her camera back into the bag. leah shook her legs to knock off some of the excess water, and then rolled her jeans back down before putting her boots back on.

when she reached angela, she wrapped her arms around her waist and looked down into her eyes. "think you'll have enough for your project now?" leah asked, beginning to softly sway the couple from side to side as she hummed a quiet melody.

"think so, moonshine. thanks for all your help," angela said, resting her head on leah's chest.

"think you'll get an a, sunshine?" leah asked, smiling as she rested her head on top of angela's.

"definitely," she responded, moving to look into leah's eyes again. "that smile is definitely worth that, at the very least," she finished, leaning back into leah as they danced on the beach in the light of the setting sun.


End file.
